


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 12 好不好

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [12]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 黄雨萱/李子维
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 1





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 12 好不好

_“李子维你到时候念一下那句情诗吧。”_

_“就念法文原版的。”_

_“他讲法文超好听的啦。”_

喧嚣的海风拍打着民宿窗户，不时盖过冷冽海水的翻腾声。

尽管如此，一月的台南还是比台北暖和许多。

两名台北来客穿着情侣款的短袖睡衣，盘腿坐在床上观看下午拍的视频。

黄雨萱欢乐地戳着手机屏幕大喊：”你看她的脸，涨得通红欸！肯定就是这个时候大便的啦！”

传说中那个沉浸睡梦的乖巧小天使，在下午大部分的探视时间里都在扯着嗓子大哭。

陈韵如虚弱地搂抱着宝宝，解释说，应该是她终于察觉到自己离开了母体，对全新的外部世界感到不安。

黄雨萱自告奋勇要帮助安抚。然而，哭喊的小婴儿只在她怀里停留了半分钟就被她传给了李子维。

神奇的是，在李子维十分别扭的怀抱里，哭声停止了。

就在众人惊叹之时，汹涌的眼泪卷土重来。

一齐而来的，还有一股臭臭的气味。

“靠，莫俊杰，你快来看看你女儿是不是拉大便了啦？”

接下来的视频画面因黄姓摄像师的大笑而抖动失焦，所幸，被拍摄者站在原地手足无措的窘样还是被完整记录了下来。

“黄雨萱你笑得双下巴都出来了欸！”幸运接到小天使首坨胎粪的李子维并不介意女友对他糗事的反复播放，而是宠溺地摸了摸她的下巴肉。

黄雨萱一反常态地没有回呛他，视线依旧停留在手机上。

视频已经播放完，屏幕定格在最后李子维抱着小婴儿一筹莫展的画面。

“诶，李子维，你有没有想过什么时候生小孩啊？”她忽地提问。

男子眼里闪过一丝狡黠，“现在！”

说着，他扶住黄雨萱的肩膀，把脸凑到她面前，高高撅起的嘴唇里藏着几分戏谑。

柔软的手掌迅速按住他的两侧脸颊，将他的头向后推。

“别乱讲啦，我是认真问你！”黄雨萱直直地望向他的眼睛，“你没想过想要什么时候当爸爸吗？”

凭直觉生存至今的李子维向来不擅于做人生规划。

他看着一脸真挚的女朋友，浅笑着如实回答：“没想过欸。”

她的右手被他抓过来吻了吻，“反正现在我只想对你一个人好。不过……要是你很着急的话，我倒可以马上考虑一下啦。”

黄雨萱推了一下嬉皮笑脸的男友，“我才不急嘞，22岁有什么好急的，我是怕你急好嘛！”

李子维的脸再次靠近，只是这次面露愠色，“你最近好像对我的年龄意见很大吼？”

手伸进宽松的睡衣下摆，倏地抚上她细滑的后背，“今天简讯里还叫我子维伯伯吼？”

“开玩笑的啦！”黄雨萱笑着扭动身体想逃。

两人嬉笑打闹了一番，望着奇丽的天花板相拥而卧。

民宿在去年重新装修了一遍。

依据黄姓策划师的创意，李姓老板兼设计师以他们共同去过的旅行地点为主题，在每个房间的天花板上绘制出了一幅幅简约生动的图画。

比如他们现在睡的这个房间，设计灵感来自于高美湿地。

淡淡的橙色紫色交织的缱绻云朵在顶部停留，黄雨萱瞬间回忆起前年秋天与李子维一起看过的空旷滩涂、成排风车和绝美落日。

“我觉得我们现在这样挺好的。”黄雨萱躺在李子维怀里直言道：“我感觉自己还没做好准备想要结婚和生小孩。”

李子维转头亲了亲她的头发，“黄雨萱，你想很多欸！结婚和生小孩又不是完成任务，顺其自然就好啦！”

好像从交往的第一天起，李子维就习惯以“永远”的时间维度来考量他和黄雨萱的交往进度。

因此，很多事情，他不着急。只要有她在身边，都可以慢慢来。

而黄雨萱对他说的这些话，也让他明白，她对于他们的感情同样充满了安全感。

他们并不需要急切地通过某些形式将对方牢牢地捆在身边，因为他们内心笃定——他们互为“对的人”，他们彼此深爱，他们已在这段感情里全然地成为“我们”。

“我不急啊，”李子维翻身撑在黄雨萱上方，弯着眉眼说：“等你准备好了，欢迎随时来跟我求婚。”

“你在讲什么屁话啦？什么我跟你求婚啦？”

“不然我怎么知道你准备好了。那要不然这样，你准备好了，就这样给我个提示。”说着，李子维用力眨了眨左眼。

“干嘛，你眼睛痛啊！”不知道话题怎么就扯到了“跟他求婚”这件事上，黄雨萱略带羞恼地将他推倒，转而把他压在身下。

“那你家人那边不会催你吗？”犹记得去年见到李子维父母时，他们有意无意地提到结婚的事。

“我妈早就在催啦！”李子维看着心事重重的女朋友觉得很好笑，忍不住又将双手攀上她的背脊。“不过你放心啦，他们那边我搞定就好，我们的事我们自己做决定。”

“只是……有一件事，需要你去解释一下。”

“什么事啊？”黄雨萱不解地问。

“莫俊杰他们今天问我，为什么戴眼镜了。”

今天下午，戴着黑色细框眼镜出现的李子维着实惊到了两位好友。

其实，他只是由于长期对着电脑和图纸有些轻微近视。之前也仅在工作室画细节图时会戴一下眼镜。

事情源于一个旖旎的夜晚。

情到浓处的两人正半倚在沙发上吻得火热，突然黄雨萱用手抵在胸前示意暂停。

“干嘛？”李子维不知道她又想要搞什么花样。

黄雨萱流转的眼波里漾着笑意，双颊因动情和羞涩飘着两朵红晕。她命令他：“你去把眼镜戴上。”

“蛤？”

“快去啦！眼镜在我包包里。”

李子维果然在黄雨萱包里翻出一个熟悉的眼镜盒。

怪不得下午来工作室等他下班的她临走时鬼鬼祟祟地在他桌边逗留了一阵。

“这样？”乖乖戴上眼镜的李子维，有些尴尬地站着等待黄老师检验。

笑容和赞美如花朵般绽放：“你戴眼镜好好看！”

趴回原位的眼镜男士重新传递炙热的温度。“为什么好看？”

黄雨萱摸摸他的脸答道：“很成熟，很有气质，像个……禁欲系的斯文败类。”

“啊！”黄雨萱紧接着尖叫了一声。

李子维故意恶作剧般地用冰凉的镜片去触碰她裸露的皮肤，惹得她边躲边笑。

那天晚上，他用实际行动为黄雨萱上了题为“人不可貌相”的一课。

而耳鬓厮磨间的娇羞话语也让李子维心甘情愿地将“斯文”形象维持到了之后的生活中。

“问你干嘛戴眼镜你就自己讲原因好啦，干嘛要我去说啊。”黄雨萱明显有些底气不足。

“那我就照实讲啰。”李子维假装满脸无奈，“就跟他们说啊，是有个色女，一定要我扮成禁欲的样子配合她做些不可描述的事情……”

温热的嘴唇堵住了他瞎掰乱扯的垃圾话。

室内急剧升温。

汗涔涔的黄雨萱瞥过头顶上仿佛正在流动的云彩，心想，台南果然比台北热很多。

手指轻点着pad屏幕。

滑过甜蜜相拥的头像。滑过“稳定交往中”的情感状态。滑过一张张照片一段段视频，还有每一句“李子维：）觉得幸福——和黄雨萱”的动态注释。

她收到了他说的，生日快乐。

他听到了她跟他说的，圣诞快乐。

他们互相跟对方说，新年快乐。

然后，他们又等到了另一个，生日快乐。

时光荏苒，带走的，似乎只有岁月。

她和他像两株盘根交错的植物，始终扎根在32幢顶楼这片被爱情浇灌的泥土里缓慢生长。

直到那一天。

命运的手如乌云般短暂遮住了白昼的光亮。

风雨欲来。

“我回来啰。”

李子维推开家门，看到黄雨萱正绞着手指坐在餐桌边。

外面快要下雨了，连带着屋内也充斥着压抑沉闷。

李子维隐隐有些不好的预感。

“怎么啦？”

“我有很重要的事情，想要跟你聊一下。”

大雨倾盆。

屋檐上的雨滴如断线的珠子般落到阳台地面，发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的巨大声响。

与此同时，室内的争吵声也一样激烈。

“你要去哪里工作是你的自由，我尊重你。可是我要怎么做是我的自由，可不可以请你也尊重我？”李子维努力克制着不断上蹿的怒气。

黄雨萱红了眼眶，但语气仍满是倔强。

“你可不可以不要那么幼稚啊？你们工作室才刚刚扩张完成，你上周才兴冲冲地跟我说终于拿到了那个很难搞的案子，结果现在你又在这里讲要陪我一起去上海，我拜托你有点责任感好不好？”

“是谁没责任感啊？是谁幼稚？刚刚提分手的明明是你欸！”

黄雨萱再次说出“分手”两字的刹那，李子维感觉自己整个人都气到颤抖。

“因为我觉得就算我们两个在一起，就算我们是男女朋友，也不值得你牺牲在这里辛苦累积的一切跟我到上海去！”

黄雨萱使劲把眼睛瞪得圆圆的，只为防止眼泪在此刻的忽然逃逸。

“值不值得是我说了算吧。而且我有说过要放弃工作室放弃一切去上海吗？我不可以拓展工作范围去上海接案子吗？黄雨萱你干嘛要把一件这么简单的事情搞得这么复杂啊？”

“万一你跟我到上海去发展不顺利呢？万一你觉得后悔怎么办？你有没有想过到时候我们两个还是有可能会分开？”

说到最后，黄雨萱还是忍不住露出了些许哽咽。

“算了我不想跟你讲了。”李子维头也不回地走入卧室，重重地关上了移门。

黄雨萱用手捂着脸，无力地坐在餐桌旁。

方才的争吵抽干了她的所有力气。就连愤怒的力气都没有了，只剩不可名状的难过在身体里肆意飘荡。

当得知获得外派上海的工作机会时，黄雨萱真的很开心。

她信誓旦旦地向娜姐保证，一定会在上海分部拼出属于自己的一席之地。

可是，勃勃的野心很快就被接踵而来的现实问题不断撞击。

提前下班回到家的黄雨萱，一边翻看着社交网站上记录的和李子维一起的快乐过往，一边斟酌着如何向他开口。

之前也不是没有异地恋过。出差、探亲等缘由都曾让他们分隔两地。

只是这一次，无论是时间还是距离，都与过往的短暂分离不可相提并论。

不舍、烦躁、忧虑……一系列陆续冒出的情绪将黄雨萱引入一条昏暗褊狭的巷子。

她感觉自己如同一个自私的感情破坏者，即将亲手把她和李子维的未来推进一片混沌。

她极度渴望能够继续守护好这份感情，却又不愿任何一方为此做出所谓的“牺牲”。

然而，当她跟李子维说出即将调职上海的事后，他却马上轻松地说：“那我陪你一起去。”

也不知道骤然而至的怒火是源于他什么都不考虑的洒脱，还是源于他无私的让步映照出“他爱她更多”。

总之此刻，黄雨萱为脱口而出的那句“分手”无比自责。

李子维应该很生气吧。以前当面吵架他都不会甩下她跟她“冷战”。

黄雨萱把脸埋在手掌里，脑子乱乱的，思考着要不要先去跟他道歉。

突然，卧室传来一声大叫。

顾不得刚才发生的种种，黄雨萱匆忙跑去查看。

推开移门，台灯的橘色光线在墙面上投射出一个半跪着的挺拔人影。

身着西装的李子维单膝跪地，托着一个打开的白色戒指盒。

他朝她勾起好看的猫咪唇。或许因为紧张，鼻尖上有些细密的汗水。

黄雨萱从他清澈的深褐色瞳仁里看到了自己。

他说：“黄雨萱，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

等来的不是回答，而是大颗滚落的泪珠。

李子维面露焦急，内心忐忑，不知该继续这样跪着还是去帮她擦眼泪。

“干嘛哭啦？被吓到吼？”

……

“是觉得这样求婚太简单吗？那我现在去买花？”

……

“黄雨萱……如果你还没准备好的的话也没关系……”

求婚未果的李子维决定还是先站起来。

满脸泪痕的女主角一把按住面前试图升起的肩膀。

她说：“我愿意。”

点缀着一颗小钻的银色戒指缓缓套入左手无名指。

李子维察觉到自己的手在抖，脸一下子变得通红。

幸好，尺寸完美契合。

“你什么时候偷偷去买的？”黄雨萱盯着手指上的闪亮，喜悦汇成一股炽热的心流。

“这可是我特地定做的好咩！”光设计稿就改了无数遍。为了测准指环尺寸，李子维曾趁着黄雨萱熟睡，屏住呼吸用棉线在她无名指上圈量了好多次。

他起身拥住他最爱的女人。

“戴上戒指就不准反悔了喔，李太太。”

她也紧抱住她最爱的男人。

“跟你在一起，我从来都没有后悔过。”

室外的雨声渐止。泥土的气味被大雨翻腾到空气里。

门窗紧闭的屋内则满是幸福的甜味。

“刚才是我不好，说出这么过分的话。”

黄雨萱将额头抵在李子维胸前，声音闷闷地道歉。

“在你回来前，我一个人在家胡思乱想了很久。我以为自己很独立，其实发现根本舍不得你，但又很自私地不想放弃这次工作机会，也不想你因为我放弃自己的事业陪我去上海，所以……就很烦很冲动。”

李子维捧住她的脸，将无限真挚传递进晶莹的双眸。

“雨萱，突然跟你求婚，不是要阻止你去上海工作，我是为了让自己可以有这个身份，更理所当然地待在你身边，让你做任何想做的事情。”

他啄了一下她的泪痕，“这份感情不应该是一种束缚，我希望你始终会因为‘我们彼此相爱’这件事觉得很有安全感、很自在、很快乐。”

“那你真的要陪我去上海吗？工作室怎么办？”

“李太太，你真的很操心欸。”李子维无奈地叹了口气，“最近天仁哥有在接触一个上海的案子，本来不想接的，觉得有点远，那现在正好我去争取看看啰，谈得下来的话我就可以陪你待在上海啦，万一谈不下来，就再想别的办法。”

他刮了一下她的鼻子，“黄雨萱，你平时不是最有办法了吗？怎么，想到不能跟我待在一起，难过到脑袋都宕机吼？”

黄雨萱抗议似地拍了一下他的后背，“那你上周刚接的那个……”

“那个案子就让陈不挑去做好啦。我是老板欸，优秀的管理者要懂得给下属展示能力的机会。”

黄雨萱终于舒展了眉头，笑着吻了吻在这件事上比她冷静、脑筋转速比她快却臭屁依旧的李先生。

“我好饿喔，你去煎牛排给我吃。”

“煎牛排不是你的强项吗？”

“我老公说了，优秀的管理者要懂得给下属展示能力的机会！”

吃完晚餐，宛若坐过山车般经历了大悲大喜的两人觉得累得够呛，早早地就洗漱完毕躺到了床上。

然而，由于把李子维求婚成功的消息和黄雨萱戴着戒指的左手照片po上了网，两部手机霎时间被打爆，社交平台上也不停跳出打满感叹号的评论讯息。

临近午夜，说好要早点休息的李先生和李太太仍睁着炯炯有神的双目在手机上飞快打字。

困意已去，黄雨萱现在精神得不得了，兴奋地抓着李子维给他念留言。

“韵如姐和俊杰哥说，恭喜李子维终于把自己推销出去了，辛苦雨萱啦。嗯……也还好，就一点点辛苦啦。”

“屁屁祝我们互相折磨到白头。靠，这算什么祝福啦！”

“谢芝齐他们都在问今天是什么日子为什么会突然求婚。”

“毛毛竟然怀疑我是不是怀孕了欸。”

“对了，昆布已经打了五个电话过来，控诉为什么没有邀请她作为亲友团来现场见证求婚。”

……

李子维把手机扔到一边，躺下环住了不停叽叽咕咕说话的枕边人的柔软腰肢。“这么开心啊？”

“对啊，就很开心啊。”

“这么仓促地就跟你求婚，什么都没准备，还这么开心？”

李子维设想过很多种求婚场景，热闹的、隆重的抑或是梦幻浪漫的。没想到，最后竟以这种极简的形式呈现，连束花都没有，难免怕黄雨萱觉得委屈。

“哪有！你定做了戒指欸，还特地穿了西装，很真诚也很感人啊！”黄雨萱依偎到他怀里，郑重地说：“我很喜欢。”

她俯身吻住他的唇，轻柔地抚上他的脸。

无法准确言说的感动、感谢、欣喜，以及对携手共度余生的希冀，统统幻化成为爱侣间柔情蜜意的触碰和缠绵。

李子维伸手覆住黄雨萱细滑的手背。

她忽然想起了什么，“你的戒指呢？”

黄雨萱托着李子维从床头柜抽屉里掏出来的男戒问他：“这对戒指的形状好特别喔，有什么特别的用意吗？”

“这是莫比乌斯环。”他拉着她重新陷入枕间，“代表着无限循环，象征永恒。”

黄雨萱撇撇嘴，拿起精巧的戒指仔细端详。

“里面有字欸！”她惊喜地叫道。

“你总算发现啰。”精心埋藏彩蛋的李姓设计师不自觉地露出得意神情。

“我的也有吗？”没等他回答，她就忙着去摘手上的指环。

缓缓转动女戒。

“Only if you asked to see me……”

又将男戒举到台灯下认真辨认。

“…… our meeting would be meaningful to me.”

李子维温柔地注视着面前的爱人，娓娓道出：“只有你想见我的时候，我们的相遇才有意义。”

黄雨萱低声重复了一遍，细细体味着个中深意。

她没有再过多追问，似乎有了自己的理解。

他们慎重地为对方戴上了戒指。

十指紧扣。

相视而笑。

“李子维，你这句话哪里抄来的吼？”黄雨萱才不相信他能写出这种情话。

设计师勾勾嘴角，“你还记得你送给我的杯子吗？”

曾是李子维28岁生日礼物的深蓝色马克杯此时正与另一只姜黄色的同款杯子一齐被放置在浴室的洗漱台上。

“记得啊，怎么啦？”

“上面不是有一行法文吗？就是这句话。戒指上的是英文版。”

黄雨萱没想到，每天刷牙时掠过眼前的金色字体竟有如此浪漫的含义。

“是那行字喔？那当时店员还跟我说是什么希伯来文的‘我好喜欢你’，靠！”努力抓取回忆的黄雨萱不禁喃喃自语。

“你说什么？”

“没什么啦，”她赶快转移话题，“那你会念法文版的吗？”

“Notre rencontre n'aura de sens que si vous la souhaitez.”

优雅的情诗从自然上翘的嘴角边缓缓淌出。

李子维讲法文时声音低沉，性感的喉结上下滚动。

黄雨萱看得入迷，一股燥热不由自主地从脖子攀上面庞。

可她转念一想，“不对欸，那我送你礼物的时候你就知道这句话的意思了？”

“这种小学生水平的法文当然一眼就看懂啦！”一堆垃圾话令人难以置信地从同一张嘴里喋喋而出。

“黄雨萱你真的傻乎乎的很好骗欸！我还问你上面写的是不是‘你是猪’，一听就是在逗你嘛！还好你有了一个这么厉害又贴心的老公，知道你不会法文专门翻成英文刻在戒指上……”

“李子维！”黄雨萱气急败坏地扑过去挠他的腰，“你不交代清楚还有多少恶作剧瞒着我，今晚就别想睡觉！”

“救命欸！”某人绷着笑，贱贱地大叫：“求婚成功第一晚就不让人睡觉，李太太你也太可怕了吧！”

明亮宽敞的浦东机场井然有序地迎接着一拨拨旅客。

一上飞机就在商务舱熟睡过去的黄雨萱此刻正恍恍惚惚地跟着同一航班的大部队前去取行李。

刚才从摆渡车步行至室内的几秒钟里，昨夜陡然造访上海的冷空气着实给了这位台北来客一个下马威。

她现在满脑子想的都是赶快去箱子里翻出白色毛线外套——就是上周和李子维一起去京师百货买的那件。

说好也要一同来上海的李先生并没有他自己讲的这么来去自由。

例如，此时的他应该正在工作室埋头苦干，只为了下周能飞来与黄雨萱相聚。

行李传送带边围了很多人。

黄雨萱身边站的好像是一群刚从台湾旅游回来的叔叔阿姨。

他们比她这个满是倦意的年轻人看上去更为精神，一直在兴奋地说说笑笑。

忽然，一个满头卷发的阿姨招手叫同伴们过去。

她指着手机神色慌张地说：“阿拉泥子帮吾刚哦，阿拉额五一趟飞机册事体类！（我儿子跟我说，我们的下一班飞机出事了！）”

黄雨萱听不懂上海话，但能感觉出她在宣布什么严重的事情。

这时，视线成功捕捉到逐渐靠近的粉色行李箱，注意力也因此重新回到拿外套这件事上。

直至感受到毛衣带来的暖意，困顿的黄雨萱才终于反应过来自己落地后还未开手机。

她推着行李箱往外走，不时瞥两眼亮起的屏幕，想着等通讯网络接通后给李子维和父母报平安。

骤然响起的手机铃声惊得黄雨萱漏了一拍心跳。

来电显示是一个台北的座机号码。

她停下脚步，腾出拿行李的手揉了揉隐隐胀痛的太阳穴。

然后，按下了绿色的接听键。

听筒里传来一个甜美标志却略带急切的女声。

“你好，请问是黄雨萱小姐吗？这里是台湾桃园国际机场……”

**BGM：好不好——五月天**

**专辑《人生海海》**


End file.
